Next Got Talent Star
by JasperFanForLife
Summary: This is a contest, a contest to see which fictional character is the next Got Talent Star! And you are the judge!
1. Chapter One: Back Stage

**This is a contest, a contest to see which fictional character is the next Got Talent Star! In this competition YOU are the judge! You just type a review saying who you want to be sent home. These are the lists of contestants. From Twilight, Renesmee Cullen, Bella Cullen, Emily, Claire, Alice Cullen, Leah Clearwater, and Rachel Black. From Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Cho Chang. From The Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, and Rue. **

**I do not own the characters or the songs! The idea of the story is mine.**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Opening Night

(Renesmee POV)

I peek out from behind the curtain to look at the crowd in the audience. There wasn't a seat left open! I scan around the faces of people until I find my family. I see my dad's face, I see Jasper's face, and I know he is calming me down. I usually hate my uncle's gifts to control my emotions, but tonight, I am grateful for them.

Despite my now in control emotions, I am still unsatisfied. I want to find his face. I finally see him, my Jacob. He was sitting on the other side of the room, away from my family. Sam is sitting to his left smiling from ear to ear, there to see Emily sing. On Jacob's right was a man with a REALLY long beard and half-moon glasses. I wasn't looking at Sam or the man, I was focused on Jacob's face. It took him a minute but he finally saw me. His eyes glowed and his smile was bright when he saw me.

"Renesmee! Get away from there!" I jumped and pulled my face out of the curtain. I turned to see my mom, Bella. She was wearing a long blue, strapless, and sequined dress. The show director had to forcefully get her into the dress.

"Sorry mom. I was just nervous. I wanted to see if I could see Jacob is all." My face had blushed red thanks to my mom's outburst of my name. I looked past my mom and could see Claire, Quil's imprint, laughing at me for getting embarrassed.

"I understand if you were nervous honey, but you need to go get in your dress! It's almost show time!" I didn't realize how late it was! I run off the stage, and into hair and makeup.

(Katniss's POV)

Just as my makeup team was finishing up my face the bronzed haired girl flow past me almost nocking my stylist down, not that I minded. Effie made sure that I had all my clothes made by Cinna, and of course I HAD to wear makeup, ugh!

"Oh Katniss! You look beautiful! Just wait until Peeta sees you!" I smiled when I heard Peeta's name. I looked down at the ring on my hand. Memories of him proposing come back to me. My thoughts of Peeta were interrupted by my sister.

"Hey Katniss, do I look ok?" I looked up to see Prim. Her makeup was done to make her look ten times older than she really was. She was also wearing a short green dress, and her hair was put up in a bun.

"You look beautiful little duck." I used her nickname I called her when we were younger. I knew it would calm her down before the show.

"I'm not as beautiful as you."

Rue walked pasted Prim. "You look great Prim! And you too Katniss!" I smiled. If neither Prim nor I won this contest, I wanted Rue to win.

"You look pretty Rue." Rue was decked out in a long sequined dress, almost reminding me of a disco ball. Her hair had highlights of sliver in them.

Just then, a stage manager ran into the room. "5 minutes! Everyone has exactly 5 minutes to be ready and be in your starting positions!" I wasted no time to get ready after that, running past a dressing room with laughing girls.

(Hermione's POV)

Ginny and I had been in her dressing room laughing and talking when we hear the stage manager yell we only had 5 minutes left. We both stopped laughing and rushed to help each other into our dresses.

Ginny was wearing a peach colored dress covered in flowers, while I wore a dark purple ball gown.

Once ready, we run out of the dressing room and back stage to get in our line up. All of the other contestants were already there and lined up. "Has anybody seen miss Weasley or miss Granger? Anybody?" the stage manager yelled.

"We're right here!"

"Finally! Get in line girls! We now have only 2 minutes til the curtains open!"

We got into our spots in line. Ginny and I were the last two in line.

From back stage we could hear the host on Next Got Talent Star starting off the show by telling jokes. Finally the lights dimmed, the curtains were opened the show had begun.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Chapter two is coming shortly! Hopefully in the next chapter the characters will sing, and after that, LET THE VOTING BEGIN! Go ahead and let me know who you want to win in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Contestants

**I'm really excited about this chapter! This is where the singing begins! Please don't forget to review saying who your favorite contestant is! **

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Third Person)

"Are you ready to meet the contestants of Got Talent Star, Season 10?" The audience erupted into cheers. The wait for them to finally meet the contestants is over! "Well, here they are!" The curtain was opened and the light on the stage were off, and a single spot light was lit on the side curtain.

"Everybody please welcome the first contestant, Claire!" Claire appeared into the light and she walked down to the other side of the stage, the spot light following her as she walked. Claire wore a deep red dress; her hair was in waves down her back.

The host continued to call out the contestants. "Emily!" Emily was wearing a short black and white dress, and walked to stand next to Claire.

"Rue!" Rue looked small compared to Emily and Claire, but her dress made her appear taller than she really was.

"Rachel Black!" Jacob and Paul both stood up to cheer loudly for Rachel. Sam grabbed Jacob's hand and yanked him down hard to get him to sit back down. This action caused both Sam and Jacob to become embarrassed.

"Lavender Brown!" In the audience, from where the Weasley family was sitting came two loud boos. Mrs. Weasley had to get Fred and George to stop by hitting the back of their heads.

"Cho Chang!" More, loud boos came from the red haired family, followed by a "If you don't stop that this instant!"

"Leah Clearwater!" Leah was known to be a tom-boy, but tonight, she wore an elegant dress with layers and her hair all done up. Every guy in the room had his eyes on Leah.

"Alice Cullen!" Now, no guy dared to even look at Alice, if they did, Jasper would poke their eyes out. Alice, unlike the other girls, skipped onto the stage.

"Bella Cullen!" When Bella walked out, Emmett had to hold Edward down in his seat. Edward was ready to murder every guy in the room after hearing their thoughts about Bella. Or more like what they wanted to do with Bella.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Jacob stood again and yelled louder than he ever did for Rachel. Sam didn't even bother to force him to sit this time.

"Katniss Everdeen!" All the guys that were looking at Leah, now turned their eyes to Katniss. Katniss appeared to almost be walking on a cloud when she stepped on the stage. She wore a white ball gown, similar her wedding dress she wore for her interview.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Prim almost looked like a small, delicate flower when she walked out, wearing her short green dress. Prim was an instant crowd favorite.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione walked out wearing a lavish purple ball gown. Ron stood to give his finance a loud cheer.

"Finally, last but not least, Ginny Weasley!" Ron stayed standing, and the rest of the Weasley family stood to cheer for Ginny. Harry stood as well; in complete shock as to how beautiful his girlfriend looked on stage.

"Everybody please give the contestants for Got Talent Star's Season 10!" The crowd cheered louder than they already were, if that was even possible. All fourteen girls stood lined up on stage.

Once the crowd stopped cheering, the host made a few announcements. "Contestants! Audience! It's time to meet the judges for season 10!" More cheers followed this announcement.

"Our first judge is a professor. She's strict and you don't want to get on her bad side. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am talking about Professor McGonagall! Our next judge is a doctor, but he is also a well-loved father. Let's hear it for Carlisle Cullen! Our last judge, well, let's just hope he doesn't get too drunk. Everybody cheer for Haymitch Abernathy!" The crowd cheered for the three judges.

"Now that we have our three judges, and our contestants, I believe we can start this competition with our opening song! Are you ready to hear it!?" The crowd screamed. "Let's hear it!"

The music started playing, and the crowd quieted down to hear the first girl start the opening words to the song.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Poker Face- Lady Gaga)

Leah- I wonna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please.

Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me.

Emily- Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start.

Claire- And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.

Lavender- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Cho- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Katniss- Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

Ginny- Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

Hermione- P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face, P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Rachel- I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me

Alice- Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Bella- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Prim- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Renesmee- Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

Rue- Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

Everybody- P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face, P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino

Take your bank before I pay you out

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous,

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face,

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face,

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face, P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

Mum mum mum mah

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Once the music stopped, the crowd erupted into loud cheers. The girls held hands and took a bow.

"Wow ladies! That was incredible! Just great! Now I hate to say this, but that was the first and last time you will all sing together, because from here on out, you'll all be singing by yourselves, competing against each other. And the solo singing starts tonight!"

All the girls ran off stage to change into their solo outfits.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**The next chapter starts the voting to send contestants home! Please remember to vote be reviewing! Also, if you have a song request for a character to sing please let that be known as well. **


End file.
